25th Annual Putnam County Les Miserables
by Tiepobadaae
Summary: Les Miserables characters are forced to perform the musical spelling bee, courtesy of Marius, saying that he was bored. T for language and sexual refrences made by chip


**So excited for this! I was just in this musical as Logainne SchwartzandGrubenierre (Schwarzy), so I'm kinda obsessed. If you want to see the full musical with me in it, then look it up on youtube, and it will be under the same username as my fanfiction name. I also have a les mis phantom cast production on my fanfiction if anyone is interested in that!**

Selene: Hello, I am your director, though most of you know me already.

Cosette: Yeah, you forced us to play Phantom, and purposely mad the casting as awkward as possible. (Whole room starts rioting towards director)

Selene: Hey, I was bored, and apparently so is Marius, so you can thank him for getting you into another production.

Enjolras: Marius, are you kidding me?!

Courfeyrac: You know saying you're bored in her presence makes her force us do musicals. That's how phantom happened.

Azelma: Yeah, sorry about that.

Director: Anyway, here's the cast list

Rona Lisa Peretti will be played by…

Fantine!

Fantine: Hmm, that's a pretty good role.

Director: Douglas Panch will be played by…

Montparnasse!

Montparnasse: Wait a second, that's not the lead! Last time I got the lead, and now my character doesn't get to mess with Éponine.

Director: Oh, don't worry, you will, just no romance, cause that would be weird.

Montparnasse: Damn. Probably set her up with Enjolras.

Director: Actually no. But we aren't worried about his fans, because we got him a role I think they will like.

Mitch Mahoney will be played by…

Jean Valjean!

JVJ: Wow, that's low, even for you.

Director: Oh please, I take pride in this.

Leaf Coneybear will be played by…

Marius!

Marius: Why do you keep giving me characters who are dumb?

Director: Hey there's a difference between a fop and being dumb, this one is just dumb.

Montparnasse: But both are fitting. (Marius is about to protest, but 'Parnasse holds up his knife, and Marius backs away)

Director: Anyway…

Carl dad will be played by…

Javert!

Javert: Wait, this can't be right. It says I have a boyfriend in this.

Director: Yep, your character is gay.

Javert: Merde!

Director: Wow, homophobic much? You will need to open your mind to that if you're going to be in theatre, considering a majority of males in theatre are gay.

Javert: I don't want to be in theatre.

Director: Too bad! I wouldn't be surprised if someone in here is gay. (all eyes turn to Marius)

Marius: Hey!

Director: Dan dad will be played by…

Grantaire! (Grantaire snores) Anyways…

Marcy Park will be played by…

Zelda!

Azelma: That's not my name.

Director: Well nobody remembers you anyway. You were just the next youngest girl we could find. (sees Gavroche trying to sneak away, and grabs him by his shirt) Oh no you don't! You ain't pulling that one on me again.

Gavroche: Fuck you!

Director: Mon Dieu, Language! Well you got casted too! May I present our Jesus?

Gavroche: I'm playin Jesus! Aww man, how bad is my costume?

Director: Dreadful. Anyway…

Logainne SchwartzandGrubenierre will be played by…

Éponine!

Éponine: Score! A role where I get to be with Marius more often, even if it's not the lead.

Cosette: Ugh eppie boppers (drops F bomb, and everyone looks at her in shock, and Marius faints) Oops.

Director: Dang! You know, you shouldn't be upset right now. After all you will be playing…

Olive Ostrovsky!

Cosette: Wait… You gave me the lead this time! I can't- I can't believe it! I'm so happy I could- (She faints).

Director: ok then.

Chip Tolentino will be played by…

Enjolras!

Enjy: Wait a second! So this is the role you meant my female fans would like? I can't sing this song!

Director: Did I mention your role comes with free candy?

Enjy: … I am yours to command, my master.

Director: And last, but not least,

The role of William Barfée will be played by…

Joly!

Joly: I'm the lead? But I'm like Azelma, no one remembers me.

Director: Who else would you have cast? Well, is everyone happy with their roles?

Cosette: (Still fainted)

Marius: (Also still fainted)

Monty, Javert, JVJ: No!

Director: Good, then this will be entertaining.

**At least I hope so! Who do you think was best cast? I was originally going with Monty as Chip, but Enjolras would be so much funnier! R&R!**


End file.
